Christmas Vacation
by moficto
Summary: AU SMUT Clark and Russ get a special view from the saleslady.
1. Chapter 1: Mary, the Saleslady

Alternate universe where Russ is 16 and his sister, Audrey, is 20, and the year is 2013.

* * *

Mary, the saleswoman, was pretty drop dead gorgeous. I could not stop staring at her and imagining fucking her... I needed to keep her in conversation with me so I could take her all in so I could imagine her later while jacking off or fucking my wife. Not that my wife is not hot.

Mary continued to show me some underwear that I could pick up my wife for a Christmas gift. I was imagining each clean pair of white panties across her tan skin stretching across what I could only imagine to be an amazing pussy and ass. Finally, she got to showing me some high waisted white lace thongs.

"These are cut really high on the hip. Look, I'm wearing something similar." Mary began to hike up her skirt to an incredibly inappropriate height and let her hands drift across her hip to show me the cut. I could see my son Russ walking up from behind and staring at her as well. I leaned my head over anyways. I just had to capture a glimpse of everything I could off of this woman's body. I imagined grabbing her panties to the side and holding her hips and fucking her with my cock, slamming against her. "See? Can't see the line," she finished.

"Can't see the line, now can ya Russ?"

"Nope," Russ said in shock at the woman his dad had found. He was hoping his dad would stick around so he could keep his eye on her. There wasn't many girls like this at school that's for sure.

"Well, that decides it. I will just have to get a pair for my wife."

"She'll love it... What colour and what size, sir?"

"Mary, I think I'll go with black and nice and small."

Mary began to search through the drawers for a few moments. Seemingly not finding anything, she turned to the drawers behind her to search, bending over in her skirt. Russ instantly got hard and imagined himself softly touching her thighs, or cumming right across them. His dad on the other hand leaned across the glass and got a better look. As she bent over for the last drawer he got to see the soft lace of her black underwear across her sweet lips. He couldn't remember the last time he has been this erect and just pushed his cock against the glass pretending it was her he was pressing into. She got up, still holding nothing.

"Sorry sir, it seems I'll have to check in the back. You two can come with me to make sure I get the right ones and maybe help me carry some boxes out if that's ok?" she asked with her sweet sultry eyes looked straight into his.

"Of course not. I could actually check out the different size to make sure it seems like a good fit."

The three of them headed through the store and into the back until they reach a big door. She punched in a code to the door and went straight through. They entered a huge warehouse with racks of clothing and shelves full of boxes. They went through past a few dozen hallways of shelving until finally she took a right and headed for a stack of boxes. She ripped into a few boxes and took out a few pairs of black panties and unwrapped them.

"Here is an extra small, small and medium, sir," she said and then sat down on a box with her legs a little parted and giving him a nice view of the nicest tits he had ever seen. She handed them all to him. Clark stared at the black panties unsure what size to get. He gave a confused look to her.

"Sir, not to be to open but I wear a small. I'm not sure how your wife looks but maybe you can use me as a reference?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Could you stand up Mary?" Mary stood up nice and tall. "Maybe be a nice girl give me a little turn to see your body.." She did as she was told and slowly turned around for him allowing him to size her up.

"What do you think Russ? Is she smaller or bigger than your mom?" Russ just stared in aw. "Hmm." Clark took a step forward as she was turned again and touched her waist with his left hand. "Hmm.. could you just lean forward a bit..?" Again she did as she was told. Very slowly she leaned forward for Clark. "Keep going darling." She bent over until her whole sexy ass was in view with the black lace stretched against her ass. Fuck was she ever beautiful. Every man's dream... He reached forward and felt the strings of her thong on her hips then slid his hand to the back of it the laid across her lower back and then followed it until he was just around her asshole. Then he slid his hand onto her ass and cupped it.

"Um... Sir this is for the panties not for me."

"Yes I know sweetheart I just need to get a good feel of if this is my wife's size or not. Ya know I think It is but I would just want it to be a tad tighter on her you know? Well here let me get a good feel of the front!" Before she could understand what he had said he pushed her hips up into a set of boxes. He lifted her up onto her tiptoes and then got on his knees. Looking up he had the perfect view of Mary's ass. He turned to his son who was clearly in shock but also turned on. Clark then leaned in to Mary's pussy and began to sniff then let his nose push against them a bit. And man were they moist.

"Sir.."

Clark reached up and pulled the panties straight down to her knees then took a quick lick of her moist pink and puffy pussy lips. "Pass me the extra small Russ." Russ walked forward breathing heavily and picked through the panties until he found the extra small pair and handed it to his father. He could smell for the first time in his life what he believed to be pussy juices. Clark lifted up each of Mary feet taking off one pair of panties and replacing it with the other, smaller pair. These were amazingly tight on Mary. Clark stood up again until it was pulled up with the cut above her hips and then stared.

"How would you like your mother in those Russ?"

"Uhh, I think you would enjoy them dad... I do sure enjoy them on Mary..." The panties were practically being engulfed by Mary's pussy.

"Mary, could you stand up straight again and turn around?" Again she did as she was told. Her skirt fell back into place. "Well we can'thave that now can we Russ?" He quickly reached forward and pulled off the skirt. Mary's blouse was then in the way of the view. She undid a few bottom buttons and spread open her shirt without even being asked.

"So, I think we will get those extra small ones then. Now lets take them off and go check out.." Mary sat down and began to take off the panties with her pussy lips soon becoming fully exposed to Clark and Russ. "Mary, could you spread those legs a bit more? I don't think Russ has ever seen a girl's parts before and it's rare to get a view of a girl like you at such a young age. She obeyed what he asked for. Then Clark asked her a few questions about the material to keep her like that and sat down beside her. While they did so Russ pulled out his phone and snapped a few photos of the girl to jack off to later or show his friends.

"But I do have to say Mary, I think you are liking all this attention," Clark said. Mary blushed and closed her legs to hide her dripping onto the box she sat on. "No my dear don't be shy, I can help with that." Clark then sat with his knees on the ground and opened up her legs. He then started to kiss and lick from her knee and onto her thigh. "Sir.. I think you got a good choice of panties and it's time to go buy them now." He ignored her and continued up until he his tongue slowly licking the outside of her pussy lips. He dug deeper and deeper until his tongue was completely inserted inside her. "Oooooohhh mmmmm," Mary moaned. "Sir.. please."

"Please.. what?" then he slid his tongue up to her swollen clit and lightly passed it across. Her whole body gave a slight shiver. He slid it back down and put wrapped his whole mouth around her clit slowly moving his tongue in circles around it and sucking ever so slightly. He could feel her getting increasinly hot and wet. He took his hand and slid a finger into her vagina. He went back and forth for a bit pretending it was his cock then inserted another and began to press against her G-Spot. Mary began to moan even louder and breathe very heavily so he quickened his licking until she gave a big shudder and collapse against the wall of boxes. By now Russ was about to explode and was rubbing his cock through his pants with his hand. Clark undid his button and zipper and slipped his hard as rock cock out of his pants before Mary could even notice then slowly rubbed his tip into her juices then pushed himself quickly inside her right vagina. She sat up and was in complete shock but Clark was now above her and very very slowly shoving his cock deep inside her.

"Pull those pants down Russ and come over here." Russ didn't even think twice and started to pull down his pants hoping for a chance to alsofuck the sexy sales lady. He snapped a few more pics with one hand and began to jack himself off with the other. He was already, sadly, on the edge of cumming but didn't know where to so he slowed down a bit. His dad started to pick up the pace. "Russ unbutton her shirt.. I'll teach you how to undo a bra." Russ quickly did as he was told then reached behind her and fumbled with her bra for a bit. "You just unhook the hooks buy pulling it in the opposite direction to get them out." Russ fumbled for a bit then got her bra off. He stood in front of her again and stared at his first pair of real tits other than the slight glimpses he caught of his mom and sister. Then came straight across Mary's chest all over her tits,nipples, and a bit on her neck. "Mary dear, did you like that?" She nodded. "Wanna put your dick in her mouth, son? She'll give you a quick rinse."

Mary didn't even care anymore. This was too hot for her to pass up. A father and son. Fuck. Russ inserted his soft dick in her mouth. She slowly started to lick as Clark pounded into her soaked vagina. Russ being so young and inexperienced began to get hard again. She slid her mouth and suck on his cock slobbering all over it for him. He couldn't believe it and was so excited he could feel himself getting to the edge again. "Just a moment, Clark said and took his cock out to grab the pair of panties he was about to purchase. He then wrapped it around his dick and soaked up all the juices she had left on him and lifted it up to his nose to smell them. "Perfect. Thats for later.." he then reinserted his cock into her and fucked harder and harder and leaned across her chest to suck on her one clean nipple until he looked up and saw Russ erupting into Mary's mouth and across her face he then pulled out and began to cum across her so far it hit her neck and check and straight across her tits and belly as well.

"Wow! Thanks Mary that was great! I'll be remembering that one for a while."

"I'll be taking these and two more, one black and one white. Thanks Mary. For everything." Clark then stood up and headed for the door to wait outside with his son following right behind him.


	2. Chapter 2: Mommy Ellen

Clark and Russ were sitting in the family car, driving back home after a wonderful afternoon at the department store.

"Hey son. Don't let anyone know about our afternoon with Mary. Let that be our little secret."

"Well of course not dad..."

They sat in silence for a bit, each thinking about their experience with Mary.

"Dad... Those... uh... underwear... I just can't help but think about them on... well mom."

"Well, Russ. That's only normal to think of those things. But I am the only one who gets to think of your mother in the way I got to use Mary."

"I don't think of mom doing.. stuff, I just think of her ya know.. in those underwears. And how she would look. Just to see if Mary is hotter."

They sat in silence for the rest of the way home each picturing Ellen Griswald bent over in the same way Mary was.. Thong stretched out across her ass, tightly against her pussy.

* * *

A few days went by, and soon enough Russ was sitting at the table for Christmas Eve with his whole family. His mom Ellen was wearing atop that had him imagining more and more the image of her in the panties his dad bought her. The top had a wide slit right down to her breasts and up to her neck wear it had a collar to bring it back together.

"Russ, I want to light the candles in the living room after dinner but forgot my matches on my nightstand. Could you do me a favour and grab them for me?"

"Sure thing mom."

Russ climbed the stairs and went to his parents bedroom and walked over to his mothers night stand. He picked up the matches and was about to leave when he saw her laundry basket with a nice pretty pair of white cotton panties on the top. His heart raced as he stared at them. He reached over and picked them up seeing they were a bit stained from pussy juices, kind of like Mary's. He stuck his nose right in them and sniffed. It smelled just like Mary and made him think of her with his dick in her mouth and he was instantly hard as a rock. Russ gave a little lick imagining that he had gotten a chance to lick up Mary the other day just like his father had. Then he undid his button and reached down his pants with the panties and started to rub them against his cock.

"RUSS! What is taking so long! They are right there on my nightstand!" Without even thinking he took his hand out, shoved the panties in his pocket and did up his pants.

* * *

Despite his fathers freakout, they had a nice evening. It was just his mom doing dishes and his sister past out on the couch with his father having a glass of scotch. Russ decided it was time to return the panties before his mom noticed. He tiptoed to his moms room and took the panties out of his pocket. He gave it a few more feels, sniffing at them some more. His cock was so hard and all the blood had left his brain. He undid his button again and pulled out his young yet smooth cock. He couldn't wait to be big like his father. It looked like his dad was a good two inches longer than him and certainly thicker when he saw it ramming in and out of Mary yesterday. He wrapped the panties around his cock and began to jack off with them letting the slight moisture lubricate his cock. He thought of Mary with her cock in his mouth with her saliva all over him and then thought over her tits covered in his spunk and then erupted again into his mom's panties. Fuck that felt good he was thinking,until he heard his parents coming up the stairs. He couldn't be seen coming out or else they would ask what the heck he had been doing so without too much thought he his in his fathers closet, leaving the sliding door open just an inch or two. He saw his mom and dad each sit on the edge of their bed and his mom was slowly taking off her nylons and his father undoing his tie.

"Oh, honey. Give me a second I have a gift for you." Clark went over to the closet and opened it from the other door and grabbed a gift. That's when he saw Russ. He just looked at him in shock. Then left the closet closing the door but leaving Russ his inch or two. Clark handed his wife a box and she began to unwrap and open it.

"Oh Clark... These are very nice and sexy."

"Yes, as soon as I saw them I had to get them for you. Take of your panties and put these on. Now." Ellen did as she was told slipping her panties off from under her skirt and putting the new ones on. "Now bend over the bed." She bent over the edge of the bed with her chest flat across the bed, her still perky ass in the air. Clark didn't go straight for her went to his nightstand and took something out then went back to his wife. He had grabbed a pair of handcuffs from what Russ can tell and had cuffed his mom to the end of the bed's post.

"Clark? What's that? Handcuffs? Where and why in the world would you get those? Clark?"

Clark wasn't listening. He was getting her stockings from the floor. He then came from behind her and used one to tie her other arm to the other bed post an then to tie around her mouth. He then stood behind her looking at his wife just how he wanted her. He could use her however he wanted. He slowly took down her skirt and was fascinated at how great her new pair of panties looked on her. Possibly even better than Mary. Mary had great tits but man... Ellen's ass was to die for. He couldn't blame Russ for imagining his own mom like this. That's when he remembered Russ. With his mom unable to see anything tied to the bed Clark looked over at Russ who was touching himself in the closet and motioned for him to step out. Russ did as he was told and came out very slowly and quietly then stood up when he was completely out of sight from his mom and behind her. He again decided to take more pictures with his phone while touching himself. His dad then stepped forward to Ellen and laid his hand across her sweet cheeks then spanked her leaving a red mark across her cheek. She moaned slightly but the sound was muffled by the stocking in her mouth. He spanked her again and again loving his complete control to do whatever he wanted. He then slipped her panties down and had her go on her tiptoes so Russ could have a nice view. Russ came closer. Clark got on his knees and grabbed his sons hand. He brought a finger up and had Russ stick it in her vagina to feel her wet juices then out again to feel them covering her lips. Then he pushed his sons face in forcing him to stick his nose and mouth in her pussy. Russ was about to explode. This was all new to him. He stood up and his dad continued to lick his mom out so Russ went overboard and came right across his moms ass. Unable to talk, she wasn't able to question what that was. Clark then got up and undid one stocking from her arm and then used it as a blindfold on Ellen. He then flipped her onto the bed with her chest in the air. She was breathing very heavily. Clark undid her blouse and had her sit up a bit and undid her bra. Her beautiful silky mounds fell just slightly as they were released. Russ was getting hard again from the sight. Clark motioned for his son to get on top of the bed and then to climb on top of his mom into what he understood to be the 69 position and his hard dick smacked against his moms face.

He began to lick his moms vagina unsure what to do but copying what he had seen his father do a few minutes prior and also to Mary. His father must've been on the other side undoing his moms stocking in her mouth because soon enough she had his hard cock completely immersed in her mouth. She was much more experienced then Mary. She had her hand wrapped around the bottom of his shaft while she licked the tip of his cock and then would deep throat his cock. He had never felt anything like this and was trying to concentrate on her so he would be able to last even longer. His dad had taken off his pants and was near his end of his mom.

"Ellen, dear, I bought you a toy as well.. And I'm going to use it now. It's rather larger and life like."

Clark then took his hard cock and slowly inserted it into her vagina. She began to moan even louder around Russ' cock and that's when he felt his mom's clitoris start to really swell up and felt her thighs begin to shudder. Russ began to lick and suck harder against her clitoris and then felt her grab his thigh in pleasure and suck even harder on his cock causing him to erupt in her mouth and down her throat. She began to cum as well he assumed because his dad's cock was covered in even more of her natural lubricant and she had taken his cock out of her mouth and some of his cum came with him, and fell across her face. Clark then began to go faster and faster with his "toy" making sure not to slam into her with the base of his shaft and his testicles. His son got off of the woman and stared at his mom in pleasure and covered in his spunk. He got a few more pictures then a few shots of her pussy. That's when his dad pounded extra hard and came right into her vagina. Russ snapped a few more photos of her vagina with his dads cream inside then looked at his dad who told him to get out of the room.

Russ got out of the room as soon as possible.

"Oh Clark. That was amazing.. Wow.. I have a lot of juices down there did I really cum that much?"


End file.
